<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by gianabryne1976</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872585">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976'>gianabryne1976</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Sings Ben plays Guitar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo, guitarist in the band Rey and The Resistance, watches her sing. His passion for her is off the charts. Will he have her in his arms tonight?</p><p>This fic is based on the song "Edge of Desire" by John Mayer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Can you help me zip this?"</p><p> </p><p>He looks over to her and his breath catches. Her outfit is entirely leather, conformed to her body like a second skin. </p><p> </p><p>The zipper of her pants zips in the back, of all places. So impractical. However, it works well in his favor. </p><p> </p><p>"Um...sure…" he answers, standing as she turns her back to him. </p><p> </p><p>Even the sight of her back does things to him. The way it curves, the dusting of freckles over her desert skin. </p><p> </p><p>She could never comprehend what she does to him. </p><p> </p><p>She's Rey of the locally famous band Rey and the Resistance. No last name is given. She doesn't need one. She's known throughout the city as just Rey. </p><p> </p><p>He's Ben Solo, her lead guitarist. They met a few years back in an audition and became friends. She was drawn to his ability to evoke every emotion with his guitar. His shyness and off-putting sense of humor were irresistible to her. </p><p> </p><p>He was drawn to her every facet. </p><p> </p><p>They were both loners, hers from a life of isolation and his from choice. </p><p> </p><p>They became best friends almost immediately, their bond growing very deep. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly zips up her pants, the fact that she's wearing a thong not lost on him. He swears she loves to tease him. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls a brush through her long tresses and reapplies her red lipstick. After smooshing her lips together in the mirror she tosses him his leather jacket. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Always" he answers. </p><p> </p><p>The gig tonight is at their favorite bar, Maz's. The owner, Maz, is a lifelong family friend of Ben's and the one who gave them their first chance. She smiles affectionately at them as they bound onto the stage. The bar is packed tonight in anticipation of their performance. </p><p> </p><p>Drummer Poe and keyboardist Finn are already on stage. Rose is right behind them, taking her place at her mike. </p><p> </p><p>Ben straps on his guitar as Poe starts the intro to the first song. The lights dim and Rey is in her element. Ben begins playing, trying hard not to watch her. It proves futile. </p><p> </p><p>He's mesmerized. She flips her long hair over one shoulder and once again, the skin of her bare back is tempting him. </p><p> </p><p>She's gorgeous. Tall and lean, the outfit leaves little to his imagination. He's never seen her in it before. The leather pants are paired with a matching leather crop top. He wonders if it was indeed custom made for her. The black stiletto heels make her legs go on forever. </p><p> </p><p>He plays and sings his part without even thinking. He's simply lost in her. </p><p> </p><p>Every once in a while, she tosses him a look. She throws looks at Finn and sometimes Poe but when she looks at him, it's different. Their connection is evident to the audience and the gossip is non-stop. Everyone wonders what's going on with them. Their chemistry is explosive. </p><p> </p><p>After ten sets, she pauses to address the crowd. People holler out requests and she smiles, laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll get to it!" she starts, her British accent teasing the audience, "thanks for coming out tonight. We hope you are enjoying yourselves. I understand that you would like to hear a song we rarely play. This will be our last song for the night."</p><p> </p><p>The audience cheers and Rey begins to sway to the opening chords coming from Ben's guitar. He watches her body intensely.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Edge of Desire, enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Young and full of running, tell me where has that taken me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is Ben's favorite song that she sings. Only the two of them sing this one. Sometimes he walks over to sing it next to her, sharing one mike but tonight, the electricity is too much and he knows he simply cannot stand that close to her. Her ass in those pants makes him even more grateful for his guitar. It hides his obvious reaction to her body. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just a great figure eight or tiny infinity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heaven's above, she's beautiful, he thinks. How is she even a part of his life, he'll never figure out. She swings those hazel eyes at him again and the urge to kiss her is almost overwhelming. He looks down at the strings, concentrating hard on his part. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love is really nothing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But a dream that keeps waking me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For all of my trying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We still end up dying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How can it be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He senses something off and realizes his mike isn't turned on. Dammit. </p><p> </p><p>He scrambles over to her just in time and she moves over, making room for him. He leans in and sings with her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damn, this part gets to him every time because it's exactly how he feels about her. She's watching him and he knows that she feels it too. He just knows it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes burn into him and he cannot look away. She's like a hypnotist, weaving a spell over him. All of their years as friends, forming and growing this band, accumulate to this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steady my breathing, silently screaming, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I have to have you now" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been her idea that he sings that line with her. It's incredibly passionate. She'll never understand just how much he means it as he sings it, looking down at her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wired and I'm tired </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That part is hers and he hopes she's thinking what he's thinking. He needs her in his bed, tonight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He used to be afraid of that very thing. That she'd get famous and forget about him. Move on. He finally realized that she isn't going anywhere. They are bonded in a way that no one understands, not even the three close friends behind them. </p><p> </p><p>As they repeat the chorus and the song ends, she whispers to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Meet me in the hallway."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...," he answers, his eyes on her lips. She probably thinks he's just reading them but that's not it. He's imagining them on his. He just wants to wreck her lipstick. </p><p> </p><p>As she descends the stage, he removes his guitar and nods to the other three, wordlessly telling them that they are done. </p><p> </p><p>Then he's after her like a slingshot. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly darts into the dark hallway and turns back towards him. </p><p> </p><p>No words are uttered beforehand. He simply crashes into her, his mouth consuming hers. </p><p> </p><p>She obviously wants this too, her tongue parting his lips as she moans. Her fingers slide under the leather of his jacket and then the cotton of his white t-shirt. Her nails dig into his skin and he growls into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Teasing me too long, Rey….killing me in that outfit…."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles into his mouth, spreading her legs enough for him to slot himself between them. His hardness presses into her core and she moans. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about time you caught a clue, Solo. I bought it just for you."</p><p> </p><p>His hands slide down her back to the ass he's stared at for years, squeezing hard. </p><p> </p><p>"You want this?" he asks, diving back in for another kiss then pulling away again, "you want me, Rey?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Ben. Wanted you since we met. The way you play that guitar. Use those fingers on me like that."</p><p> </p><p>She jumps up and he catches her, feeling those long legs wrap around him. She thrusts her hips into him and he moans. </p><p> </p><p>"Where, Rey? Tell me where to go. I'll go anywhere for you. To touch you. To kiss you. To fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>She likes his boldness, he thinks. The little chuckle coming from her throat confirms his thoughts. His mouth lands there, on her throat and he sucks, knowing it will leave a mark. He doesn't care. Let them all see what he does to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Van," she groans, a little too loudly. He whispers a shush at her. He doesn't want observers. </p><p> </p><p>He walks her to the emergency exit, turning his broad back to open it. They kiss deeper and deeper. Finally, he breaks the kiss so he can walk to the van. She starts in on his neck, every so often bouncing on him, eliciting a string of curse words from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Rey, holy fuck, dammit that's good. Hold on."</p><p> </p><p>He walks to the back of the van and opens it with one hand. It's a cargo type van that they use for the equipment so the doors swing out. </p><p> </p><p>In the back of his addled mind, he wonders about the condition of the floor in the van. He doesn't want to lay her on a dirty, hard floor. </p><p> </p><p>However, as he looks inside, he only sees a pile of blankets. And pillows. Pillows?</p><p> </p><p>"Rey," he tries to ask but her thighs grip him tighter, so it comes out as one long groan, "did you?"</p><p> </p><p>She turns to look over her shoulder, then back at him. That smile he's come to love lights up her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yup, been planning this a while," she answers. </p><p> </p><p>He manages to lay her down gently. In his mind, he wishes this was a mattress. He envisions tossing her down and watching her tits bounce as she hits the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe next time. </p><p> </p><p>He then climbs in, closing the door behind him, looking first to make sure no one followed them.</p><p> </p><p>When he turns back, she's topless. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of her makes him want to come right there on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn, Rey. Like my fantasies…"</p><p> </p><p>She grabs him by the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling him on top of her. Then she begins to remove it. </p><p> </p><p>"You fantasize about me, Ben?"</p><p> </p><p>His hands slide under that finally naked back that mesmerized him earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly what I am doing when you are singing that song, Rey," he tells her as he begins to lavish her breasts. Her back arches as she digs her heels into his ass. </p><p> </p><p>"You wrote it for me…."</p><p> </p><p>She kicks off the heels as she lifts her hips high into his groin. He moans as he unzips her pants. </p><p> </p><p>"I did…."</p><p> </p><p>She pulls off his t-shirt, throwing it up over her head to the front of the van. </p><p> </p><p>"This chest is unreal, Ben. I can't believe I get to touch it."</p><p> </p><p>He kisses her neck, relishing the feel of her breasts against him. </p><p> </p><p>"Touch it, kiss it, bite it, please, Rey…"</p><p> </p><p>So she does, pushing him back and ravishing him, clawing at his back. It's everything he's ever needed her to do. </p><p> </p><p>When she sucks at his nipples, he can't hold back anymore. He pushes her back down and yanks of her pants, accidentally ripping her thong on one side. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," he tells her. He's not sorry. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs and he revels in that sexy sound coming from her. Then she throws her arms over her head, spreading her legs open and staring him right in the eye as he stares back. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what you see, Solo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, Rey," he repeats. That's quickly becoming the only words he can manage. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him lustfully, pointing and wiggling her finger towards his lower half. </p><p> </p><p>"Too many clothes," she tells him, her eyes ablaze with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't have to repeat herself. Even though he's 6'3 and massive, somehow he manages to remove his boots and clothing all while scrunched up in the back of a cargo van. All while staring at her nude body laid out for him like a dessert platter. He plans to completely consume her. </p><p> </p><p>As he crawls back over her, trapping both wrists above her head, he kisses her again, every inch of him touching every inch of her. She reaches down between them to stroke him. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't even get my hand around you, Ben."</p><p> </p><p>He pants and grunts as she massages him, his face buried in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, Rey…."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, knowing the power she possesses. </p><p> </p><p>"I do know something that can wrap around you though," she tells him, rubbing the head of his cock between her wet folds.</p><p> </p><p>He's lost. Lost in her. Lost in her touch, her heat, her wetness. She's soaked just for him. Ready just for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me, Ben. Please."</p><p> </p><p>He obeys her. He'll always obey her. He adores her. He loves her. </p><p> </p><p>As he slides inside of her, he can't think, he can't breathe. All he can do is feel. </p><p> </p><p>She's his everything. He'll do anything to be her everything, too. He loves her. </p><p> </p><p>They move like they are made for each other. Slow at first until she's begging him to move faster, deeper, harder. </p><p> </p><p>Her begging is almost his undoing. </p><p> </p><p>"Come for me, Rey. I need it."</p><p> </p><p>He feels the beginning of her climax and he knows just what she needs. He sits up on his knees, lifting her ass into the air with one hand underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Words cannot express what the sight of her does to him. He loves her. </p><p> </p><p>His other hand grips her mound and he finds that bundle of oversensitive nerves. He grinds her clit with the heel of his hand and just watches her. All of her. She chants his name in one long moan and he watches her. Her tits bounce and she moves with him and he watches her. Sweat pours down her body, making her glisten and he watches her. </p><p> </p><p>He loves her. More than anything he's ever loved, he loves her. </p><p> </p><p>She comes and he can't help it, he needs her against him again. He covers her, keeping her safe at her most vulnerable moment as he watches her face. Her eyes connect with his and the fire in them pushes him over the edge. He fills her with a shout of her name.</p><p> </p><p>They lay tangled in each other, hot and sweaty but not caring. This was what they needed. Each other. They needed to connect on this primal level. They are bonded in every way. </p><p> </p><p>He finally rolls off of her but won't let go. He'll never let go of her. </p><p> </p><p>The fire he had for her body now becomes a protectiveness as he remembers they are in a van in a parking lot. He laughs low in his chest, the vibration shaking her as she curls up against him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What?" she asks in that drunken, post-orgasmic way. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Rey Solo…." he whispers into her neck, wrapping her up in her favorite blanket. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles that sleepy smile that she always smiles after he makes love to her. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Did I get too rough? The baby okay?"</p><p> </p><p>She nods, "I told you that sex won't hurt him."</p><p> </p><p>"Her….it's a her, I'm telling you."</p><p> </p><p>"You just want a Daddy's Girl."</p><p> </p><p>He nuzzles her neck, kissing his wife gently on her sweat-dampened skin. </p><p> </p><p>"I just want a healthy baby but it's a girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-hmm," she replies, drifting off for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Even after three years of marriage, she always falls asleep after they make love. Even in a van in Maz's parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>This always happens after they sing Edge of Desire. He'd written the song for her after they finally consummated their relationship. It was his way of telling her how much he wanted her. He'd written it on a notepad as she laid naked against his back. It is their sex song. They tried to keep the other band members from knowing but after disappearing every single time they sang it, the secret was out. Now they get teased incessantly but they don't care. </p><p> </p><p>"That outfit….damn, Rey. And you just had to ask me to zip it up?"</p><p> </p><p>She looks up, kissing her husband's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you surprised by it?"</p><p> </p><p>"When did you get it?"</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzles her cheek to his chest, her fingers sliding up and down his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had it in the back of the closet. I finally lose enough weight to fit into it and you knock me up."</p><p> </p><p>Now he laughs out loud, gently popping her on her ass. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll get back into it," he reassures her. </p><p> </p><p>"What if I don't? What if my belly stays all flabby and my hips are too wide?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll have something else to bite on you and hips to grab when I fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>Now she pops his ass. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben Solo! You are naughty! So you want my fat?"</p><p> </p><p>He lays her on her back and proceeds to kiss down her body. She giggles. </p><p> </p><p>"I want you fat, I want you skinny, I want you old, I want you anyway and every way. You know I don't care how you look as long as I get to look at you."</p><p> </p><p>Right as he decides to bury his face between her thighs, a loud pounding comes from outside the van. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben and Rey Solo!!! We have to load up!! Quit fucking!!"</p><p> </p><p>It's Rose. The guys always send Rose to the van when they disappear. </p><p> </p><p>"Go away!" Ben shouts, laughing and looking up from between his wife's legs, "Let me fuck my wife, Tico!"</p><p> </p><p>"You got a bed for that!! Go home! The van isn't a love shack!" </p><p> </p><p>Both of them laugh out loud until Ben's tongue does its magic. Then she moans his name very loudly. </p><p> </p><p>"Ew!!!" shouts Rose again and then it's silent as she runs away. </p><p> </p><p>After he makes her come again, she settles back into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"You know they left, right?" she asks him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yup," he tells her, "I ordered them an Uber myself earlier."</p><p> </p><p>She laughs. He's so funny. She adores him. </p><p> </p><p>"You know you're going to have to load up the equipment yourself, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't I always?" he says, kissing her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"You know it'll be months before they let us sing Edge of Desire again…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll sing it to you at home…."</p><p> </p><p>"In bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't I always?"</p><p> </p><p>He does. She loves it. She loves him. He loves her, too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>